The present invention relates generally to improvements in automotive vehicles, and more particularly to an accessory kit and method for retrofitting such vehicles with an anti-sway bar so as to enhance the stability thereof during sharp turns, wind gusts and other sway-causing events. The present invention is described with reference to a Dodge Van of the type marketed in this country currently and for the past several years, it being understood however that the invention is also readily adaptable for use with other vans, light trucks and automobiles of generally similar undercarriage design.
It is well known in the art that additional performance and enhanced safety during performance can be obtained from automotive vehicles by the addition of special structural members to the front suspension and steering components thereof. For example, complex retrofitting of supplemental steering stability components to standard automotive steering systems is customary in the art of auto racing and permits vehicles used therefor to negotiate racetrack turns at exceptionally high speeds.
Many of the factors necessitating supplemental steering stability components for racing vehicles are also presented to a lesser degree by Dodge Vans and the like when they are used under adverse hauling or road conditions. However, the complex arrangements provided for racing vehicles exceed the requirements of a Van and thus are either cost prohibitive, nonadaptable to conventional operating environments, or both. Accordingly, structural members consisting of a metal elongate bar, referred to as an anti-sway bar, interposed between the front wheels of the Van and supporting structure therefor have been presented which provide the supplemental steering stability necessitated by conventional but adverse operating environments.
Several factors have heretofore unduly complicated the supporting structure for such anti-sway bars and have precluded their widespread acceptance. One basic difficulty in retrofitting Vans with an anti-sway bar stems from the fact that it is desirable for each end thereof to be attached to a front suspension of the vehicle, at the lower A-arm of the suspension unit, positioned at one height relative to the surface supporting the vehicle while the midportion of the bar is disposed beneath the foremost portion of the main frame housing a steering linkage at a second and lesser height. Further, it is necessary to provide vertical support for the bar at a distance spaced from the A-arms of the vehicle suspension system, such as beneath the steering linkage. Each connection and support point must be partially deformable to permit shock absorbing flexing or movement of the anti-sway bar, thereby diminishing both the intensity and the incidents of shock transmitted to the steering apparatus. Conversely, a multiplicity of steering linkage components are situated within the potential support area, many of which are designed to have a delicate geometric balance and, accordingly, it is not desirable to permit the anti-sway bar to strike these components during its flexing movement. A further complicating factor stems from the frequent and common use of Vans over uneven terrain thereby making it undesirable to reduce vehicular ground clearance by mounting the bar any substantial distance beneath the undercarriage. Yet another complicating factor stems from the potential high intensity of the forces applied to the anti-sway bar which mandates a support point having substantial mechanical strength. Finally, the complex arrangement of steering linkage components disposed intermediate the lower A-arms severely restricts the provision for direct vertical support of the anti-sway bar component.
One known anti-sway device resolves the support difficulty by mounting an offset supporting framework to each respective side of the vehicle main frame, the framework having sufficient offsets to extend beneath the main frame and steering linkage and providing supportive loops for the anti-sway bar therebeneath. This potential solution, however, necessitates the assembly of a complex array of pieces which requires considerable mechanical skill and extends the installation time considerably beyond two hours. Moreover, the overly complex and low-slung assembly detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the Van and unnecessarily limits ground clearance.
Another known device deals with the support problem by providing an anti-sway bar which offsets rearwardly of the engine in order to provide better clearance for the supporting structure. However, this approach results in a location for the supporting structure wherein the bar is permitted to rub occasionally against the transmission, causing undue noise and wear; also it effectively limits any subsequent accessory installations, such as exhaust headers and the like.
The present invention resolves the above-stated difficulties attendant to the installation of an anti-sway bar device by providing a pair of apertured, resilient support brackets which are readily installed by removing and thereafter replacing two pre-existing nuts on the left and right idler arm brackets of the vehicle suspension system. The anti-sway bar of the present invention readily slides into the apertures formed in the support brackets and the assembly is then completed by bolting the anti-sway bar to the lower A-arms of the left and right vehicle suspensions, again using pre-existing holes. Accordingly, since the anti-sway assembly is readily installed without need for lifting the Van, drilling holes and the like, it can be quickly installed in a matter of minutes using conventional and readily available wrenches and sockets. Moreover, the anti-sway bar is configured to fit snugly against the mainframe so as to maximize both ground clearance and aesthetic appearance.
It is therefore a principal objective of the present invention to provide a kit and method for supporting an anti-sway bar intermediate the front wheels of a Dodge Van and similar vehicles which is adapted for mounting upon the lowermost surface of the vehicle idler arm mounts.
It is an important objective of the present invention to provide a kit and method for retrofitting Dodge Vans and similar vehicles with an anti-sway bar accessory which is readily installable in a matter of minutes by Van users having basic mechanical skills and a minimum of tools.
Yet another important objective of the present invention is to provide a kit and method for retrofitting Dodge Vans and similar vehicles with an anti-sway bar which provides optimum ground clearance and aesthetic appearance.
Still another important objective of the present invention is to provide a kit and method for retrofitting Dodge Vans and similar vehicles with an anti-sway device which, by eliminating much of the bulk and complexity of the supporting assembly, lends itself to economical manufacture and shipment.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an anti-sway bar assembly which both does not interfere with existing vehicular undercarriage components nor prevent the addition of other accessory components thereto.
It is an important feature of the present invention to equip Dodge Vans and similar vehicles with an anti-sway device which can be removed, disassembled and replaced in whole or in part in a matter of minutes, thereby facilitating maintenance and repair.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.